In a network environment, there may be various types of network-enabled devices directly or indirectly connected to each other over the network. Different types of devices may implement different functions. For example, there may be any number of application servers, database servers, proxy servers, gateways, routers, switches, and clients all connected to the same network. When one device communicates with another device by, for example, sending communication or data packets to the other device over the network, often, the packets may go through a number of other, intermediary devices along the way before they reach their intended destination.